Life After Love
by ren-shika-inu15
Summary: #2 in 'Life' series. Byakuya and Kiko get married. They also have to learn how to be a king and queen. Will they figure it out? Plus, they visit the people of their country. Sorry about the bad summary. Byakuya X OC. AU Read and review!


**Author's Note-Hello, Readers! This is my second one-shot and it's the second in the 'Life' series. The first one is **_**Life Before Love.**_** I really hope you all like it. If there are some romance clichés, I'm very sorry because I couldn't write this story without them. Also, Byakuya may be OOC in some places, but it's needed. You'll see. Oh, and I know his age in this is nowhere near close to his real age, but this is an AU so it doesn't matter. Please enjoy and review. Also, if you want me to write a story with a pairing or with one of your OCs, either review on any of my stories or message me. I will gladly try. Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any **_**Bleach **_**characters. Only my OC.**

**Life After Love**

"Byakuya, do you take this woman to be your wife and princess?" the priest asked. Byakuya looked a Kiko's smiling face. She looked like an angel. His cousins, Hisana and Rukia, had made her look even more amazing than she already did.

"I do," he answered. The priest turned to Kiko.

"Kiko, do you take this man to be your husband and prince?" he asked. She looked at Byakuya. His face still had on his stoic mask, but she could see the love in his eyes. Her smile widened and she looked at the priest.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest announced. Byakuya bent down and kissed Kiko. She wrapped her arms around his neck and everyone present clapped. Kiko and Byakuya turned and walked back down the aisle, Kiko beaming the entire time.

* * *

><p>Kiko changed into a simple white sundress for the reception. She and Byakuya walked around and greeted all their guests. They went out on the dance floor for their first dance. Byakuya held her close.<p>

"I love you, Kiko Kuchiki," he whispered. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I love you, too, Byakuya Kuchiki," she replied with a smile. They had a long reception and were both pretty tired when they got back to their room. Byakuya picked up Kiko bridal-style and carried her through the door. They kicked off their shoes and Byakuya placed her on the bed. She smiled and he turned off the light.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kiko woke up first. She felt her new husband's bare chest pressed against her bare back and his arm wrapped around her waist. She could feel his warm, even breathing on her shoulder. She gently moved his arm and got up to get dressed. When she was dressed, she walked back over to the bed and looked down at Byakuya. His black hair was mussed and his face was peaceful. She placed her hand lightly on his cheek and almost laughed at the contrast. She walked out of the room and jumped as she was greeted by Renji and Ichigo.<p>

"Good morning, Princess Kiko," they said in unison. She smiled at them.

"Good morning, guys," she replied. Suddenly, she started to look nervous. The guards frowned.

"Is everything okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh, yeah, but I've got a question. Have you guys been here all night?" she asked. Renji shook his head.

"We actually just got here a little bit ago. The king said last night that you and the prince might not appreciate us standing out here through the night," he explained. Kiko blushed at the thought of Byakuya's grandfather knowing what they had done the night before. She heard a yawn come from inside the room.

"Well, it sounds like Byakuya's up. I'll see you guys in a little while," she said as she walked back into the room. Byakuya sat up as Kiko sat on the bed next to him. "Good morning," she said with a smile. He smiled back and her eyes widened.

"What's wrong, Kiko?" he asked. He stopped smiling and gave her a worried look.

"I've never seen you smile before," she whispered. He laughed quietly. Her jaw dropped. "I've never heard you laugh before either." That made him laugh a little harder.

"You're the only one that I will ever do that for," he told her. She smiled and brushed some of the messy, black strands out of his eyes. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I need to get dressed. We have our first session of teachings with Grandfather today." Kiko made a face.

"Sounds boring," she replied. Byakuya sighed.

"I know you're only nineteen, but we are going to be the king and queen of a whole country. We have to be adults," he said. She frowned at him.

"Oh, excuse me, Mr. Mature Twenty-three year old," she retorted, sticking her tongue out at him. He shook his head.

"When we're alone, you can be as immature as you want." She smiled.

"Sounds good."

* * *

><p>Aside from meals, Byakuya and Kiko spent the whole day learning how to be a good king and queen. Byakuya knew most of it already. His father had started to teach him before he died. Kiko, on the other hand, was struggling. All the important decisions that they would have to make made her nervous. When she and Byakuya got back to their room, she went straight out to the sakura garden. She sat on the bench beneath Byakuya's oldest tree and looked out over his koi pond. Byakuya walked out and sat beside her. He placed his arm around her and pulled her close.<p>

"What's wrong?" he asked. She sighed and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Some of the things that we have to do. Decisions we'll have to make. I don't know if I can do it," she explained. He sighed.

"Everything will be fine. We've had a long day. Let's go to bed," he said with a sly smirk. Kiko rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Kiko once again woke up with Byakuya's strong, bare chest pressed against her bare back. Only this time he was already awake. One hand was drawing circles on her hip with his fingers and the other was twirling a piece of her hair around his finger.<p>

"Good morning, Bya, "Kiko said. A small smile crossed his face at the name.

"Good morning, love," he said back. She smiled.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked.

"A couple of hours."

"Have you gotten up at all?" He shook his head. "So you've just been watching me sleep?" He nodded.

"Your face is peaceful when you sleep. For the first time in a while I've seen you without a hint of nervousness on your face," he said. Kiko blushed. Byakuya placed a kiss on her shoulder. "We need to get up soon. We have more teachings with Grandfather today." Kiko groaned loudly and pulled the covers over her head.

"Do we have to? Can't we stay here a little longer?" she whined. Byakuya chuckled softly.

"I guess a couple more hours couldn't hurt," he said.

"Really?" He nodded and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her neck. She giggled. He started to kiss down her neck and shoulder. His hand that was on her hip stopped moving and gripped her hip. "Bya!"

* * *

><p>Outside, Renji and Ichigo were standing guard. Suddenly they heard the princess squeal and a giggled 'Stop that, Bya! It tickles!' They exchanged a creeped out look and each took a couple big steps away from the door. Within guarding distance, out of earshot.<p>

* * *

><p>Byakuya and Kiko had to go through six months of teachings. Kiko was ready to die. On their last day, Ginrei brought up something that almost made Kiko have a panic attack.<p>

"You two have done very well for as young as you are. I know that this country will be in safe hands. I have one last thing that Byakuya most likely already knows is required of you. The two of you must make an heir," he said. Kiko almost passed out.

"I _have_ to get pregnant?" she asked. The king nodded. Byakuya took her hand.

"It will be okay, Kiko. We're lucky. We actually love each other. Not every king and queen have been so lucky," he assured her. The king nodded again.

"My grandparents were in an arranged marriage like you. They never grew to love each other yet they still needed an heir," he said.

"You mean they had to, uh, do _that_ without being in love? I couldn't do it," she replied. Ginrei nodded once again.

"You and Byakuya are very lucky. Plus, I'm looking forward to being a grandpa again," he said. Kiko laughed. "Oh. I'm sending the two of you on a tour of sorts. You are going to travel to cities all over the country and meet with people. And you will be going by private train. That way you can see the rest of the country, Kiko."

"That sounds like fun," she replied.

"And aside from the guards and the engineers, you and Byakuya will be completely alone," Ginrei added. Kiko blushed deeply. Her and Byakuya being alone was _not _something she wanted to talk about with Ginrei. "You leave tomorrow morning." Byakuya and Kiko nodded.

* * *

><p>Byakuya and Kiko were on the train for five months. Kiko became good friends with Renji and Ichigo on the trip. She even set Renji up with one of her friends when they were in her town. He was sad when they left. When they were in the last city before they went home, Kiko started feeling sick. One morning Byakuya found her throwing up in the bathroom. He couldn't wear his cologne that day because the slightest sniff of sakura made her sick. The next morning when he woke up, she was walking out of the bathroom. A look of shock covered her face. Byakuya got up and went to stand next to her.<p>

"Kiko, what's the matter? Is everything okay?" he asked. She just looked at him. "Tell me what's wrong. Are you feeling worse, love?" He put his arm around her waist. "What is going on?"

"Bya-byakuya. I-I'm…"

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

**A/N- Dun dun dunnnnnnn! Well, there you go! You'll have to come back and read the next one to find out how they deal with this. Please review! Thank you!**

**ren-shika-inu15**


End file.
